


Acceptance

by Darkicedragon



Category: Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bem is still getting used to Natsume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/gifts).



> Set after episode 5.

Bem set the last bowl into its rightful place, wondering what he should do next. Bela and Belo had gone out and –

He froze when he heard the ceiling clang above him, the footsteps rapidly approaching the hatch. There was only enough time for Bem to jam his hat on his head and slip one arm through a jacket sleeve before the hatch opened.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Natsume…? Bem hesitated for too long, Natsume already coming down the stairs.

Natsume grinned at the sight of him. "Ah, good, I wasn't sure since…" Natsume's eyes flicked to Bem's shoulder, and he realised that Natsume had the perfect view of the hardened skin there. But when Bem started to cover it up, Natsume shook his head.

"You don't have to do that."

He didn't…? Bem paused, watching Natsume from under the rim of his hat. Natsume continued into his home, his grin softening. "You don't have to hide with me," he said softly.

"Sorry," Bem murmured, his gaze sliding away. He was too used to it, too used to hiding his differences, the novelty of Natsume knowing and not running away in terror after seeing his true form would not wear off for a while, but it was a habit formed over the decades by necessity. After a small hesitation, Bem took his jacket off again and hung it up.

When he turned around, Natsume was right in front of him, his arm raised. Before he could blink, Natsume had already lifted his hat away and hung it next to his jacket.

"That isn't needed either," Natsume said lightly.

Bem couldn't breathe for a few seconds, waiting for the drawing back, the wariness in people's eyes when they saw his differences, but Natsume did neither, waiting patiently for him.

After a minute had passed, Bem ducked his head. "Why did you come here?" he asked softly.

"Oh, right!" Natsume chuckled, holding up a bag that Bem hadn't noticed before. "I, ah, saw these and I was wondering if you wanted to try them – I brought enough for all of you."

Bem couldn't tell what it was, but he could feel the corner of his lips lifting up. "I'd like to."


End file.
